


Electrifying

by Dubbrubz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubbrubz/pseuds/Dubbrubz
Summary: "We’re roommates and one night there’s a thunderstorm and i’m a serious astraphobic and come into your room shaking bc i don't know what else to do and you lull me to sleep by stroking my hair and singing because you have a pretty voice'Matt's scared of thunderstorms and the only person he can think to turn to is his roommate.





	Electrifying

Another shock of lightning and a crack of thunder made Matt practically scream, huddling under his blanket.

He was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. The loud snap of thunder made his heart shoot in his throat, the sizzling white-purple lightning searing fear into his shaking frame.

The fear really started when he was a child and he'd been left home alone one night when a really bad thunderstorm struck. It seemed as a child, every boom and crack that erupted from outside was amplified, thundering through the halls like a ravenous monster that wanted to attack him, tear him to shreds. By the time his mother got home, he was curled up under the bed, sobbing loudly, hugging one of his stuffed animals to his chest.

And now, here he was; Thirty years old and almost in tears because of a little thunder and lightning. The poor thing really just wanted a hug at this point.

Ans what better place to look then his roommate?

Matt felt his face grow hot. God, what would Nate say? Would he tease him for being so dumb and childish? Would he be mad that he was waking him up at this time of night?

Though, he wouldn't be able to wonder long as another bolt of electricity seared through the sky, erupting his room into a flash of dull white, making him yelp and skitter to his feet, dashing down the hall to his friend's room with his blanket wrapped around him like a shield.

He carefully cracked the door open, the glowing blue light cast from Nate's monitor combating the darkness that flooded the bedroom as he peeked in. He could hear soft breathing, saw the lump of comforter slowly rising and falling. The brunette felt really guilty just barging in like this, and yet, he needed the assurance and comfort.

He softly padded to the bedside, gently shaking the smaller male awake. Nate whined in protest to being disturbed from his slumber, a hand poking out from the mass of fabric wrapped around him like a cocoon. He batted at the bedside table, in search for the glasses he'd rested there about an hour ago, retrieving them and pushing them on before propping himself up on his elbows.

He blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only light being that coming from his computer monitors and the hall light outside his door that now invaded his room, much like a certain teary eyed brunette.

"Matt?" He croaked softly, looking so dazed and confused. If Matt was being honest with himself, Nate looked absolutely adorable, so sleepy and tired like this. He'd just gotten off a flight an hour or so ago and instantly crashed, jet lag becoming a thick fog that was now looming over him as he spoke to his roommate. He couldn't see much, just the brunette's silhouette under a lump of what Nate assumed to be a blanket. "Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt felt so stupid at that point, almost in tears over a little thunder and lightning. It couldn't hurt him right?

A bright flash illuminated the room, lighting up Matt's distressed features, making him jump. Nate frowned. Matt was scared of thunderstorms?

"Do... Do you want to climb into bed with me?"

At this suggestion, Matt bit his lip, glancing out the window at the raindrops that slashed the windows and cut through the night sky before shyly nodding. Nate shifted to accommodate the larger male into his bed, the mattress dipping under the addition of weight. The moment was silent, peaceful even as Nate tossed his comforter over the brunette and tucked him into the little pocket of warmth he'd created.

Though, this would be interrupted by rolling thunder that crashed down outside, the storm raging on. Matt cried out and buried into Nate's stomach, hugging his waist tightly, seeing he was nestled a little deeper into the covers and a little further down the bed then his friend, leaving Nate to sigh softly, one arm looping around his shoulders while his opposite hand combed through the brunette's hair.

Matt took comfort in the soft touch, the lingering cologne that still clung to the smaller male, the gentle rise and fall of his chest above his head. He listened for the pattern of Nate's breathing, forcing his own to fall in line with the deep, relaxed breaths his friend was taking. Every once in a while when lightning would strike or thunder would crack, his grip tightened on the smaller male, but, Nate simply continued to comb his fingers through his hair.

And then, he began to sing softly;

_I'm falling down into my shadow, holding in my every breath as I await the deadly night._

Matt absolutely melted at the sound of Nate's beautiful voice vibrating in his ears, pressing even closer to listen. Nate smiled at this action. It seemed he had Matt distracted from the storm outside at this point.

_So scary, but you can't give into this fear of pumpkin carriages. And all the witches see it in your eyes. See you in your dreams soon, baby. Your nightmares, too. That's where I'll find you._

Matt sighed blissfully, the hand carding through his hair magnificent feeling while the voice ringing in his ears sounded absolutely heavenly. He was lulled deeper and deeper into an unconscious void until he was balancing on the verges of conscious thought and subconscious dreaming.

_Fairy blue, you know it's all for you; I would crush the stars above and display them high with my black paper moon. If you truly put your faith in me when you're lost, here I am, forever with your soul._

Once Matt had truly fallen asleep, Nate smiled softly and gently kissed his forehead, pulling the covers tighter around his friend's shoulders, sighing as he closed his own eyes, breathing out the last lyric of the song before slipping back into sleep.

_Waiting high above you patiently, like a paper moon..._


End file.
